1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an electronic equipment when an image signal is transmitted from the electronic equipment and the image signal is printed by predetermined printing means through the image processing apparatus and also relates to a control method of them.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, an image processing apparatus having a complex function in which a function as a copying apparatus and a function as a printer are simultaneously provided is known. Such an image processing apparatus has an image processing function such as a multivalue/binary conversion or the like in the image processing apparatus. However, when it operates as a printer function, a binary image signal before an image signal is received, namely, after a multivalue/binary conversion by a software process was performed on the host computer side is received and printed.
However, if the image signal is printed as mentioned above, there is a problem such that it takes a very long time until completion of the print in dependence on a performance of the host computer.
As a method of solving the above problem, as shown in FIG. 13, there is a method whereby a multivalue image signal (eight bits for each of RGB) which is transmitted from a host computer (PC) is once inputted to another hardware processing unit (IPU) and, after, the IPU performed the multivalue/binary conversion at a high speed, the signal is transmitted as a binary image signal (one bit for each of CMYKY to an image processing apparatus having a printer function.
However, according to the solving method as mentioned above, costs and a spade to install another unit (IPU) are further necessary.